Elemental
The Elementals are the embodiments of the four elements: Fire,' Ice',' Candy',' Slime'. Aside from these four, there is also a fifth "anti-elemental," whose element is known as the lumps. History Origins Among the many legends and myths that have existed since the beginning the legend of the Elementals is the highest known legend. The Elementals are the embodiments of the elements that make up the world. They are ice, fire, slime and candy and have existed since the beginning of life, living, dying and reincarnating for eons and millennia. While it is easy to explain the existence of fire and ice many have debated on why slime and candy would be seen as elements, possibly existing as substitutes for water and earth but was quickly dismissed. HuntsmenA special tablet discovered by the Saturdays, the best archeological members of the Secret Scientists show the four elements as the building blocks of life with candy representing glucose and carbohydrates, slime representing lipids and proteins, fire representing oxidation and metabolism, and ice representing water and homeostasis. The Elementals were believed to have been created at (or naturally born during) the beginning stage of the world’s creation to serve as a counter to the spread of the Pool of Darkness and later the Grimm before the creation of the Huntsmen. Each Elemental has the ability to generate and manipulate their respective element (ice, fire, slime and candy). While considered to be a myth it is also a held belief by some that at their greatest, the Elementals could transform the world around them into more of their element, a feat for which none of them require Dust . When an Elemental dies they are eventually reincarnated but the process takes about a full century and the new Elementals that would eventually awaken their powers would also gain the ability to communicate with their past selves. As a consequence power hungry individuals such as the Fallen would begin to hunt them down in the hope of using their powers, forcing the Elementals to hide themselves and later find protection with certain groups dedicated to guarding and even guiding the Elementals for the long term safety of the world. While legends say there are only four Elementals a fifth elemental has been rumored to exist: the Anti-Elemental, a theoretical antithesis to stand in opposition (or balance) to the Elementals, like yin and yang. While the four Elementals create and control their respective elements this so-called Anti-Elemental’s only power is to counter and balance the other elements to maintain the order of reality, serving as a force of destruction where they are capable of creating. While dismissed a myth many still consider the possibility that they actually exist, given the kind of world we all live in. And truth be told, this is the kind of world where sceptics aren’t often on the money. Characteristics The Elementals reincarnation process starts with three stages: Step 1: Integration It takes one hundred years for the Elementals to reincarnate, finding a newborn that is suitable to be the next host. The power will go dormant once bonding with the new soul with the memories appearing over the next several years as dreams or visions that show the Elemental’s past life. However it’s not always how it is done. If a person other than an Elemental is reincarnated they can spend their entire lives without knowing about their past selves. One example would be Cu Chullain, the greatest hero of ancient Ireland . After killing a gargoyle beast, he took the name of Cu Chullain when he vowed to replace the ‘hound’ he killed and even raised and trained another ‘hound’ to eventually take his place. This newest gargoyle beast would eventually be known as the Hound of Ulster and often fought alongside Cu Chullain. One of his leading feats was defeating the Banshee when she threatened all of Ireland. He wielded the Gae Bolga in battle, and even used it to strike the Lia Fail (which split the stone in half), after it refused to recognize his friend, Lugaid Red-Stripe, as King of Ireland. When he died, he was buried in the great tomb of Cairn na Chullain, along with the Gae Bolga. Almost two thousand years later, Cu Chullain was reincarnated as Rory Dugan. Rory rediscovered his true heritage and Cu Chullain is now restored, to protect Ireland again. In his original incarnation, Cu Chullain may have had a relationship with the Irish Clan, though it is possible his relationship was with the gargoyle beast alone. Another example is when someone actually takes on the essence of another being, such as when Johnny Bravo proved worthy to hold Mjolnir and gained the power of Thor, the God of Thunder. The Integration process began as soon as he gained Thor’s powers. Next come Step 2: Recognition The host recognizes who and what they are and begins learning about their past selves such as their likes, dislikes and goals. Eventually by the end of the second step the host will have learned everything about their past lives to the point that dreams and visions will become less frequent and no longer necessary. After that, Step 3 which is the final one begins: Assimilation The host now has perfect access to the memories of their past lives and their mental process is similar enough that it is hard to process where past or present begins and ends. When the host’s name is called, their past selves possibly answer; ‘I’ becomes ‘we’ and in thus completes the reincarnation process. Rather than becoming someone else, the host continues to remain themselves but is given the knowledge, skills and experiences of their past lives. This is how reincarnation has worked for the Elementals and several others in known history, giving us a few possible answers to many answers regarding our existence. Known Elementals The known Elementals throughout history Ice * Nigel Uno (Current Elemental) * Elsa (Previous Elemental; deceased) * Urgence Evergreen (First Ice Elemental; deceased) Fire * Julie Yamamoto (Current Fire Elemental) * Balthus (Fire Elemental, Deceased) * Fa Mulan (Fire Elemental, Deceased) Slime * Ed (Current Elemental) * Quasimodo (Slime Elemental; deceased) * Slimy D (Slime Elemental; deceased) Candy * Abigail Lincoln (Candy Elemental) * Leonardo Da Vinci (Candy Elemental; deceased) * Nicolas St. North (Candy Elemental; Deceased) * Chatsberry (Candy Elemental; deceased Previous Elementals * Alexander the Great (deceased) * George Washington (deceased) Background Information Trivia * Throughout history, there have been those who have been called 'False Elementals' mainly because they have an elemental based Semblance that can be mistaken as the real thing. ** Known False Elementals are *** Agunimon - mistaken as the Fire Elemental *** Monty Uno - mistaken as the Fire Elemental * The ability to communicate with their previous incarnations is similar to the Avatar in the series Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. * According to Evergreen, aside from him nobody else after up till Nigel were ever 'True Elementals'. Because of their rejection, they would never gain whatever knowledge he had. Category:Elementals